


welcome to the rice fields

by laughingalonewithducks



Category: Storm Hawks
Genre: M/M, how did it end up like this it was only a joke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2017-12-10
Packaged: 2019-02-12 22:20:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12969624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughingalonewithducks/pseuds/laughingalonewithducks
Summary: Repton sees Stork on an uncharacteristically snowy day, and is immediately smitten. Or maybe that's just the frostbite talking.





	welcome to the rice fields

**Author's Note:**

> title is a reference to 'do the salamander' by pink guy. nyess.
> 
> also, fair warning, this won't update. ever. i can't write romance for shit even though i keep trying (Oh My God Do I Try)

It's terrifyingly cold on Blizzaris, but Repton's heart is warm on the day he sees the Stormhawks' elusive helmsman. 

Or, well, some vaguely heart-like part of him is warm. Mostly because his body is attempting to conserve heat by restricting blood flow to his limbs, but that's not the point. The point is- the point is that where a normal person (or reptile, or Atmosian, or whatever categorical term you prefer) might see a skinny, shrieky, nervous wreck of a lizard, Repton sees... well, the exact same thing, really, only in slow motion and with a good deal more sparkles and pink hearts.

This only intensifies when Stork screams bloody murder and takes off running towards the mouth of the cave. 

" _Catch him_ ," Repton snarls at his squad, and frantically checks his reflection in the ice sheet. God, there's something in his teeth. There's something in his teeth and Stork  _definitely_ saw it.

He follows his henchmen at a carefully measured pace, calculated for maximum swagger, but immediately drops it when Lugey tells him they lost Stork and then asks if his leg is alright.

"Just- find him," he hisses. "Find the Condor. Lugey can handle the crystal work, but I need- um. Cyclonis... would want us to capture the Stormhawk."

Spitz looks at him in slowly dawning horror. "Boss," he says. "Boss,  _no_."

"Shut up, Spitz."

"No, boss, I mean it. This is a _bad_ idea."

Repton looms over Spitz and bares his teeth. "Spitz," he says, dangerously soft, "did I  _stutter_ _?_ "

Spitz audibly gulps. "No, boss," he says. "Right away, boss."

* * *

"Get the  _fuck_ off my ship," Stork snarls, and slaps a button on the console.

"Wait," Repton says, "are you free tomorrow-"

The hatch opens and the Raptors are flung sky-high before Repton can finish.

But it's fine. They see the Stormhawks a lot. He'll see Stork again, one day, but for now-

"Wow," he says, spreadeagled in a snowdrift. It comes out a little dreamier than he intended, and he hears Spitz sigh from the snowdrift next to him.

Fuck Spitz, honestly. The guy's cute, and Repton wants to get to know him. Is that so bad?

He says as much to Spitz, who sighs at him again. "He's really not," he says. "And you said the exact same thing last week when you met that clown."

"Fuck off, Spitz," Repton says amiably. "I should've left you back at the nest."

"Mother would've eaten you," Spitz says. "Anyway, you need us. You'll never get a date like this."

"Watch me," Repton snorts. 


End file.
